


Oh How Time Flies

by Copperstown



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, very cutesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 16:31:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Copperstown/pseuds/Copperstown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam and Zayn take their son to school on his very first day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh How Time Flies

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my sister, as most of my One Direction fics are. Because she started school again this week, and I feel sorry for her. And also because there was country-wide school start this week for everyone not attending university (which I will).

“Right. You have all the essentials?”

“Yes.”

“Lunchbox?”

“Yes.”

“Pencil case?”

“Yes.”

“Water bottle, so you can stay hydrated?”

“Yes.”

“Extra socks?”

“Yes.”

“Good lad,” Liam ruffles Adam’s hair, and his son giggles and grabs his head, sending Liam a glare that he definitely learned from Zayn. Zayn also laughs.

“You remember we went through this before we left the house this morning?” he asks.

“No harm in checking again,” Liam shrugs and turns back to Adam. They’re crouched down to his eye level on either side of him, in front of Adam’s desk in the classroom. Adam’s new classroom. Adam’s **first** classroom. On his **first ever** school day. When did he get so big?

“If you need us at any point, just tell your teach and she’ll call us, and then we’ll be here as fast as we can,” Zayn says.

“What if you’re working?” Adam asks.

“Then we’ll drop what we’re doing and come here,” Liam replies. “We’re not doing anything that can’t wait today.”

“Okay,” Adam mumbles. He looks around the classroom at his new classmates timidly.

“Hey. If anyone says or does something mean to you, tell your teacher immediately,” Liam says. “Doesn’t matter if he or she just meant it as a joke, if you don’t find it funny, you tell your teacher right away, okay?” Adam nods. “Right, ‘cause what’s our motto when it comes to bullies?”

“Bullies are bad, and we have to get to them early on,” Adam says. They’ve told him this for the past three weeks. “And we gotta catch ‘em all. Like Pokémon!”

“Exactly, like Pokémon,” Liam says and holds his hand up for a high five. Adam doesn’t disappoint. “Gotta catch ‘em all and make them better.”

Zayn snickers.

“Papa, why are people looking at us funny?” Adam asks, turning to Zayn.

“Probably because they recognize daddy and I from the TV,” Zayn replies. And when Liam looks around he sees that yes, there are several of the other parents, even a few of the other new students, who are throwing them sideways glances.

“Because you’re famous,” Adam nods, more to himself than to Zayn or Liam.

“Yes, but just because me and papa are famous, that doesn’t mean that we’re not normal, like everyone else here,” Liam says.

“We’re not normal,” Adam says with a shake of his head. “We’re special! Uncle Louis says so!”

“Uncle Louis says a lot of things, you shouldn’t listen to them all,” Zayn says absentmindedly.

“So we’re not special?” Adam looks crestfallen.

“In some ways, we are, I suppose,” Zayn replies. “We’re famous, for one. And you have two daddies instead of a daddy and a mummy.”

“And you’re definitely special all on your own,” Liam says, stroking Adam’s hair.

“Definitely,” Zayn agrees. “But just because we’re special like that doesn’t mean we get special treatment, right?”

“Right,” Adam says with a firm nod.

“Alright, so, are we ready to do this?” Liam asks, because he can see the teacher starting to get ready for the lesson. “Your first day of school?”

“Born ready,” Adam says confidently.

“That’s the spirit,” Zayn says and gives Adam a smacking kiss on the cheek. Liam does the same on his other side, and Adam giggles loudly. “We’ll see you later, when we come back to pick you up, alright?” Adam nods. “Right. Bye, champ. Have a good one.”

“Bye munchkin,” Liam says. He takes Zayn’s hand and they walk out of the classroom together.

They stand in the doorway for a few moments longer. Some parents are still saying goodbye, so they’re not disturbing anyone. They stand there and watch Adam as he hangs his Spiderman backpack on the back of his chair, and then turns to the boy sitting next to him.

“When did he get so big, Zayn?” Liam sighs. “Can’t we just pause him now, so he doesn’t get older?”

“Are you sure you want to have a five year old for the rest of our lives? Aren’t you looking forward to all the other things we’ll experience with him?” Zayn asks, wrapping his arms around Liam’s waist.

“Everything but The Talk,” Liam mumbles. “Can you take that one?”

“Oh no, we made a deal. We’re doing that one together. Equal embarrassment for everyone.”

When they pick Adam up three hours later, Zayn gives him a piggyback ride out to the car, while Adam tells them excitedly about how Mrs. Leahy taught them the alphabet. He tries to recite it for them, but he gets stuck on H twice, and when he hits O, he gives up entirely, and instead begins telling them about all the sounds they learned. Liam has a moment, right out of a story, where he just has to stare at Zayn and Adam fondly.

Adam may be getting bigger, but when he tells them about the incredibly **basic** stuff he’s learned, it’s a nice reminder for Liam that his little boy is still, for the time being, **little**.


End file.
